Maze Runner: The girl Within
by Slytherinhuffle
Summary: Alice Ball is the only one left after Teresa and was not made to go in to the Maze. She is part of the old Thomas's plain, the Thomas that once had his memories. She will be his beetle bot for the maze and may possibly see the boy with the haunting brown eyes once more. Subject A-5 Isaac Newton.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 **Early Year 2064 W.I.C.K.E.D**

"Subject A-5 Isaac Newton, please head to the medical station to prepare for the Maze Trial."

Everything got quite as a short dark brown haired girl with olive skin with freckles watched through her round glasses as a boy got up from his viewing station. Isaac Newton, sandy blond hair, pale skin and on the slim side but fit. Isaac had a grimace on his face a he moved to the two medical officers that were standing near the entrance of the control room. She didn't blame him for not wanting to go. No one want to go through the Maze. No one.

She watched as he got closer to the entrance and Isaac hesitated, he looked back.

Her brown eyes meet his.

For Alice Ball this was will be physically the last time she would interact with Isaac Newton for a while. Not that she knew of course. But until that day comes that boy would haunt her.

 **Same year 2064**

Alice Ball has always been 5'4, intelligent, quiet and awkward towards anyone but mainly to the male species. She couldn't even talk to the boy setting next to her, Thomas Edison. Both of them were watching the subjects through their computer screens. Alice looked around to make sure no one was looking mainly Thomas and she moved her monitoring on a certain boy.

Subject A-5.

After Isaac went into the Maze, Alice regularly checked on him, she thought he was cute to look at and it was just a bit of fun for her. It was like having a candy apple for the day to brighten her day up. Personally Alice had only interacted with Isaac when she had to and when she did Alice got flustered and so nervous that she would spit out random scientific facts. He probably thought she was weird. Alice's job was to monitor all the subjects vital signs and brains along with checking on where subjects where in the "glade" as they called it. For that she used a bot that can fly, the subjects called it a "beetle blade." Which was kinda true it looked like a beetle.

Isaa-A-5, Alice wasn't allowed to call them by their names so that way they don't get attached to them. A-5 was currently a "Runner" for the other subjects, it seems they wanted to map out the maze to find a way out it was smart but it would fail. Alice felt a poke on her shoulder, she looked to her right.

"Janson is coming. change your screen." Thomas whispered to her and she blushed for being caught, Alice quickly changed her screen. Good time because Thomas was right Janson walked by checking on them.

"Thank you." she said quietly to Thomas and she gave him a shy smile.

Thomas gave her a smile back but it was sad. "You shouldn't get to attach."

"I know." She did know the subjects could die at anytime but she couldn't help herself it was those brown eyes of A-5.

 **Late 2064**

Alice stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and it showed her a girl on the brake of sobbing. Her eyes were watery and her nose was runny, Alice sniffed to hold her self back. A-5 tried to kill him self but ended up with a broken leg instead. Alice had watched the whole thing go down with the other monitors watching too.

Alice had quietly left the control room quickly and fast on her heels was Thomas and Teresa. Over the course of the year she had grown close to them. Little by little W.I.C.K.E.D was taken the kids up to the Maze it was sick to watch them suffer though this. Even though the employees of W.I.C.K.E.D had ingrained that they were good and that this was all for the greater good, Alice was starting to doubt that. She didn't voice it for she was afraid to be sent up to the Maze herself and Alice may have become close to Thomas and Teresa. Alice didn't know if she could trust them or not. So she keeps quiet.

Teresa was rubbing her back and Thomas handed Alice a towel to wash her face before going back.

"He'll live Alice, may not walk the same but A-5 will live." Thomas said for her comfort and Alice nodded with her bottom lip trembling.

"This is sick." Alice whimpers to her self, Thomas and Theresa looked at one another as Alice washed her face.

 **2065**

Alice figured that if she made her self important to these sick people then Alice wouldn't enter the Maze. She had been able to develop at patterns in subjects brain waves, it was her mission to be medically more knowledgeable then those in W.I.C.K.E.D and Alice did it right under their noses. Did it so well that Thomas had cornered her alone.

Something had changed in Thomas and Teresa. She didn't know what it was but it seem to be serious.

"I'll be going into the Maze soon and I'm going to need your help." Thomas said very serious to her and it made Alice straighten her back.

"Okay." Alice didn't question.

Thomas laid down the plan to her. He wanted Alice to steal a bot fly that hasn't been released into the Maze, she was to take total control of its system. The boy fly would be smuggled into the Maze when Thomas goes in. But in order for this to work Alice needed to implant an chip behind Thomas's ear for her to track and communicate to him and Thomas had to make sure Alice absolutely will not be participating in the Maze Trails. It wouldn't be hard since Thomas was favored by the Head of all of this. He also told her if she found anything different inside his body from the other subjects, Alice was to hide it. She agreed with it.

Alice was going to be his silent guide in the Maze.

 **2066**

Alice's hands trembled and she and the others placed Thomas into the cage. She vary carefully place the boy fly in his pocket and a note that she wrote. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, she was losing her friend and he wouldn't really remember her. It will be only Teresa and her left until it was Teresa's turn to go into the Maze and by some miracle Thomas was able to convince W.I.C.K.E.D to not send Alice in the Maze.

"Say your goodbyes, Alice." A woman in white told her. Alice bent down to Thomas's ear and whispered.

"I'll be waiting, I promise."

Few months later Alice was saying goodbye to Teresa.

When Thomas first was in the Maze he could turn the bot on because he didn't know what it was not that she could blame him, his memory was gone. But Alice knew they where Literally running out of time so she wrote another note but this time she cut her finger and used the blood to make a thumb print to show she was human and not a trick. As she watched Teresa dissent up into the maze, Alice prayed for Thomas to turn on the bot.

A few day after Teresa left her, Alice was very lonely and scared be around mad people. She was starting to lose hope in Thomas. She looked to her personal pad and noticed a red dot blinking, Alice broke out into a wide grin.

Thomas turned on the bot.

"Is it on?" Alice heard from the other side though her implant. A small tear fell from her eye, Thomas was talking and in that moment Alice didn't feel so alone anymore.

"Hello Thomas."

 _ **Okay so this is the prologue I have to type up the first chapter lol. This will have a bit of romance and some rated M but not a lot. Also Didn't want to make this a cliché fanfiction about a girl who goes up into the maze I've read too many of those and thought maybe trying something different. I hope you enjoy.**_


	2. Alice

The beetle made a whirling sound and it wings started to flutter in Thomas's hand. The beetles system was checking it self over. All the other boys plus girl moved back. The beetle didn't do anything at first.

"Is it on?" Thomas said more to himself out loud. Suddenly on the beetles eyes open and Alice was able to see all the gladers on her side of her pad screen. Alice smiled and greeted Thomas even though he couldn't see her.

"Hello Thomas."

All of sudden Thomas dropped her beetle and he clenched his right ear. She panicked when her beetle fell and Alice quickly gained control and made it fly.

"Thomas!""Tommy!" The gladers yelled in concern as Thomas clenched his ear in pain. Damn, she must have had the volume to loud, Alice realized as she lowered the sound.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the volume was too loud. You okay Thomas? I turned it down. I'm-" Alice started talking nervously and fast, when she was going to apologize again she was interrupted.

"It's talking. I can here you! You can talk!" Thomas was pointing at her well the beetle not really her. Rude! Alice was not an it.

The other boys where looking at Thomas in concern. "Shuck face gone crazy." One boy said.

"No no I'm not, I heard it! Wait you guys can-"

"They can't hear me, Thomas only you can. There is an implant under your ear that I can safely communicate to you with out getting caught." Alice explained to him. Safely was an understatement, she was currently in a trap door that she made underneath the control room so that way Alice had more power to work with. And damn it was hot down here. She watched through her screen as Thomas stared at her in awe but also questioning look so she knew she had to get some trust in him and also the others.

Alice moved the beetle closer and Thomas backed up a little, suddenly a boy charged at her and she easily got out of the way. The boy was swatting at her like she was a fly with a shovel. "Thomas! Please! Tell him to stop! If he hurts the beetle then I can't help any of you!" At first Thomas didn't do anything thing but then she said "please!" Alice said in a helpless tone.

"Frypan! Stop." Thomas got in front of him taking the shovel from his hands. The boy Frypan looked at him weirdly.

"That thing is making you shucking crazy man!"

Thomas ignored him and looked at Alice with a serious look. He pointed to him self. "I can hear you but they can't. How do I get them to believe me." It was more of a statement then a question. Alice didn't know the answer to that too. She was sweating literally too. What to do. What to do. She looked at Thomas and the others though the screen and noticed one boy that stood out to her.

"Subject A-5." She whispered.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at her. "Subject A-5? What's Subject A-5?"

Alice sighed. "Isaac Newton also known to you as Newt. I'm sorry, I sound rude, I was told to not say your names to not get attached. " when she said not to get attached something in Thomas clicked.

"I know you don't I? You know us? Who are you?" He questioned her. The other watched in awe as he talks to the beetle.

"Yes but not all of you. I'm Alice Ball."

"Alice." Thomas repeated. "Okay Alice, tell me something that will make them believe me."

The beetle had gone silent as Alice try's to come up with something and then she looked at A-5 again. "A-5..I mean Isaac I mean Newt. I'm sorry I'm nervous I have bad social skills."

This made Thomas chuckle at her awkwardness and then got serious when she started to continue.

"He broke his leg by trying to kill him self. No else knows but Albert Einstein maybe Minho too. I watched through my monitors when it happen. Two years ago he broke it falling from a cliff but the vines saved him ."

Thomas's eyes went wide and was in shock at the information that she gave him. Alice now felt bad it seems Isaac didn't tell him. Thomas turned to Newt and was speechless. Newt on the other hand was confused. "What?" Newt asked.

Thomas swallowed and spoke. "Two years ago you broke your leg from a cliff. You lived because the vines got tangled on your leg, you never told me that."

Everyone suddenly had a look of shock and some confusions because a few didn't know about it.

"That bloody thing is really talking to ya." Next was astonished beyond compare and Thomas nodded. Newt limps forward to Alice and Thomas. "You said it's name is Alice right?" Thomas nodded in a yes, then newt looked at Alice in what seems to be a little hostility but she wasn't surprised by it Alice was expecting it. She was an outsider to them. Newt shifted his standing awkwardly. "Why aren't you in the Maze like Teresa? Or why we aren't getting supplies anymore?"

Alice went quite for a minute also to long what Thomas thought she didn't hear Newt but she told him she did. Alice was just hesitant, the old Thomas told her not to give to mush information not that she had much anyways. The less she knew or gave the better for her if she got caught by someone or worse Janson.

Alice turned the beetle to look more at Newt. "I was supposed to go before both of them to a different Maze but I was scared and I begged the old Thomas to some how make it not happen and he needed my help anyways." Thomas that to repeat what she had said. This made Alice realize this was gonna be a pain if she need to communicate to the others but Thomas and her did not really think about that at the time.

"That doesn't explain why there is nothing coming up from the box." A boy from the crowd sneered. Alice blew a strand of hair out of her face and signed knowing what she was going to say was going to make them panic and Alice didn't want that.

"There won't be anymore shipments." Alice said with regret in her voice. Thomas eyes went wide and his mouth parted open a little.

"W-what do you mean?" Thomas asked in and fearful voice and Alice frowned. All the boys started to come forward more they talking demanding what was going on. It didn't matter if they got loud Thomas could only hear her anyways.

"When you and Teresa entered the Maze it meant things where going to change. No more supplies, no more sending people up to you. This is it Thomas, this is what we have been wait for. What I really been waiting for." Alice had been waiting for a month and it was scary but also kinda relieving to her she's been so alone and had no desire to be with people like Janson.

"What do you mean waiting for, Alice?"

Alice moved her beetle to face the entrance of the Maze and then turn to face Thomas, Teresa and the boys.

"Thomas , when you entered the Maze you set our plan in motion. It's time to end this to leave the Maze, no more deaths. Thomas it's time for the Maze trials to begin once and for all."

Everything went quite.


End file.
